


I will never leave by your side

by Shiroiokami



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroiokami/pseuds/Shiroiokami
Summary: It is about tsuna promise his family. He going to have a meeting with someone that is seriously bad news.Tsuna will spend once a day with his family. R27^^
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	1. Storm

Gokudera shouted and waved at Tsuna while walking home from hard days. Tsuna turns his head to him waving to me.

Tsuna smiled knowing that it will be our last time walking and chatting. While we were chatting about wanting to kill nezu-sensei and Takeshi. And then he suddenly asks a question that shocked Tsuna 

“Hey tsuna” he says nervously. Tsuna hummed as he walked together with Gokudera, “hmm?” Gokuera wants to shout or to bang his head on the ground never do it. He silently whispered, “can you promise me not to... Leave me alone?”

Tsuna silently whirled to him, softly smiled. “I can't promise you but I will never leave you alone when you are my family.” And that promise I will break but you still are my... Our family while Tsuna thinking without noticing 

Gokuera is staring at him. He and Tsuna walked away as he walked him to home. “Bye Tsuna, see you in next school-days!” He shouted.Tsuna smiled sadly which always confused me lots. 

“Why... You need to go to... You know that you will... You promise me yet” as he says, silently shed tears. He looks up at a sky, slowly close his eyes, “I also failed to protect you. Why do I think I know that you will... Why can't you talk to us about this”.

A storm is so heavy. Maybe it is his feelings of being despair of losing warm sky.


	2. Rain

Tsuna came to visit Takesushi to eat sushi. He noticed that his father is not here instead there is his son. “Hey, Takeshi! Mending a shop for your father for a while?” 

He just smiles, “ yep. He went out to shopping as he told me that he will be back soon. Tsuna why are you here? Usually you don't eat often. Why now?” As soon as he says, giving sushi to Tsuna. 

Tsuna smiled sadly, “I love to talk to you that who knows this will be our last chance. Haha, joking aside, I missed talking to you. I... I just want to talk.” He eyes smiled at him.

But as soon as he says, Takeshi glances at him while avoiding, scratching his head in embarrassed, “can you, erm promise me not to leave me again? I also missed talking to you as we all are so busy with works for mafia and school work. ”

Tsuna was widely eyed him and sadly smiled. “Through I'm not sure but I will promise you that. But don't even forget you are still my family okay. ” Tsuna thinking 'how dangerous and how many more days I will leave on earth?'

Takeshi laughs and slicing a fish to make sushi for Tsuna again. 

“Ah how fun it was our days. You promise me not to but in the end you... And yet you still never forget to remind me that we are family together. ” He says that, a heavy rain falls, he hides his tears with the rain, while drooped his head still crying cannot overcome painful that day.

“I also promise myself to protect you too not as a guardian but friend too. But I think you know. I have a feeling. I tell to Gokudera and guess what. He knows. We are feeling so painful experience this day... I don't know why you won't tell?”


	3. Lighting

“Muwaha, I lambo-sama will steal grape candy!” He stepped out of his room going quietly to tsuna's room while laughing out aloud. But as soon as he noticed that tsuna is not sleeping. 'How strange. He usually sleeps at this time and that eyes reminds me of...'

“Tsuna-nii, why are you not sleeping?” He softly whispered. Tsuna heard his softly voice due to reborn harsh training but it greatly helps him.

Tsuna looks at Lambo with a sad smile, “I cannot sleep but I will do soon since I was thinking so hard that makes me having difficulty to sleep. By the way why don't we promise each other.”

Lambo says, “promise? I Lambo-sama will promise you in exchange for you to promise me! ”

Tsuna sighs while thinking, 'that good he will protect her. I know he goes to wail but it is my duty', “then can you promise me to protect mama if I'm not here. In exchange, I will promise you that you still our family. Don't listen to your ex-family. You are my little brother.”

Lambo mutely nodded half not understanding and understanding that Tsuna promises always come true. “Grape candy please?”

Tsuna softly laughed. He stands up and walked to the bookshelf, opening the container of grape candies. He takes one to give to Lambo and close the cover.

“This is last one. No more okay.” Lambo says while smiling widely, “OKAY!”

“Now I understand. I promised you to protect your our mama... If only I know earlier, maybe I can protect you but I have feelings you know that you will... Gokudera and Takeshi knows too. I wonder if it is because this is too much for us? ”

A lighting strikes not hitting the places.


	4. Cloud

Tsuna waked up even before reborn wakes. Usually it is rare to do that unless it this again. Tsuna frowned at the time 5am. He tight-lipped thinking what Hibari will do, shaking his head.

Changing the clothes for school. Tsuna walked slowly to school gate to be surprised by Hibari and his hibird resting on his head here.

“Omnivore, you are usually late. But you are here early. Means something in your mind.” Hibari waiting beside the gate seeing anyone is doing against the rules.

Tsuna was so startled and calming down his heartbeat. “Yeah there was something in my mind. And do you promise? Don't worry it is our first promise” thinking it is our first and last promise smile sadly.

Hibari turned his back away. “Carnivore don't do a herbivore thing. But just this one only.” And quietly says, “what happen to you. You usually not saying anything cheerful anymore.”

Tsuna was smiling brightly with the flowers appeared. “Promise me not to overwork yourself to protect. And... Protect my mama too...”

He walked away, “I would do.” he silently says.

Usually the clouds don't seem to be much, a usual anyhow shape. But now is more clouds covering sky. “Herbivore, you turn into herbivore. And I thought you will turn into carnivore to protect... We all know you are hiding secrets you have hidden... I wonder when can I meet you again?” His back shaking a bit hiding... His first tears.


	5. Mist

Tsuna sleep while thinking, accidentally goes to mindscapes alone... Not alone with these two.

“Kukuku, how rare to see you here in the mind alone.” Mukuro crackles again as usual. “B-bossu, is there something in your mind?” Chrome say shyly.

Tsuna sighs, and said with such a sad expression on over his face, “ looks like I can't escape but you two do you promise?”

“Promise? What that?” Mukuro and Chrome said together. 

“Ah!” As he say that, he facepalmed and starting to sweat drop at them. Both of them were in dread place that makes me want to vomit. At least they are freed. I smiled at them saying.

“Promise is what you will do in later or anytime like you swore. Like to return favors. ” 

“B-bossu, why making promise?” Chrome say.

Mukuro sneer at him,“ are you hiding something from us?”

Tsuna waved wildly at both of them, “N-no! I just want you to promise me that you will never do such a thing again and please be behave just once when I'm not here and do take care of your beloved sister. Chrome, always remember to take care of your health.” As he smiles widely with flowers and brightness everywhere.

Chrome says while blushing so hard, “I promise that I will take care of my health.”

Mukuro sneers at him but saying anyways. “I also promise to take care if her as older brother and behave just one time only.”

Both of them stood on the grave

“Here lies Tsuna Sawada Always forgiving and making them families. We will remember your embrace forever in our hearts. ”

Mukuro grits his teeth. Shouting at the sky, “So you have been hiding that to us, and we thought that you promise me so ridiculous! And yet here you are...” He sighed and cover eye using hand hiding a single tear sliding down to cheek. He knows that Tsuna is so forgiving even accept me as a family.

“B-bossu, no tsuna. I cannot believe you anymore that you been lying on the time yet there is one you never break is welcoming in you, our family.” She is shaking with tears overflowing hugging mukuowl. 

Misty is covering sky too. 


	6. Sun

Tsuna walking missing the sun shone on his skin. Walking making him so happy that he forgot that he is here!

“EXTREME! ONII-CHAN, ARE YOU HERE TO RUN WITH ME?” Ryohei say while being extreme.

Tsuna mutely nodded as he usually covers his ears but never covers.

Ryohei noticed and saying something, “ what wrong onii-chan? Hmm, want to make a promise?”

Tsuna nodded, “promise me? Can you promise me to take care if your sister and my family.” Thinking, now that day will come true. I know you will despair but you will have to protect like extremely.

“Sure! I will EXTREMELY PROMISE YOU” as soon as he says, he runs.

“Onii-chan... You broke me our promise that is secret promise. Why... Please come back onii-chan... It is bluff right? I... Now we all know you hiding us so many secrets... I don't understand anymore... ”  
His tears flowing to the ground.

Sun usually brightly now is so dim that you can't tell whether the sun is there.


	7. Arcobaleno Renato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sexual! I don't know how to write, sorry ya.

Seeing his unless dame-tsuna thinking while his face looks so troubled. I'm grown up adult, sitting on window ledge. My cursed has been released and I've been waiting the day I've grown into fully.

Renato shot at him, inner smirk at his hieee. Tsuna shouted at him, “why are you shooting at me! I was thinking! Mou!” He glares*coughpoutedcough*

“Why, you are so cute my lover Tsunayoshi” as soon as he say his name slowly making Tsuna shivered and deeply blushed.

Tsuna drooped his head, walking slowly to his lover. Hugging him as he clutched his suit as if he is going to disappear. Renato frowned a bit about Tsuna, the way he is clutching to my suit is rare which means the meeting is so serious.

“What will you do if i... Died?” Tsuna slowly says looking at him eyes to eyes. Renato frowned even more again, “I will probably shoot myself to go with you since you are my lover. ”

Tsuna blushed with his cheeks red with a tear formed not wanting to shed. “I want to ask one last question. Can you promise me something? ”

Renato looks at him seriously and sighed, “Fine, I will promise you.” Tsuna brightens with flowers appearing everywhere.

“Promise to protect our family and tell Iemitsu, “I forgive you but can you be there for our mum just once?””

He nodded, putting his hands into pocket, taking out something which makes Tsuna so curious. He slowly took out the small box and ask Tsuna to open.

Tsuna slowly open to see a pair of rings which makes him tears up. He gently took one to put on Renato's ring finger. Renato also do same thing what he does. Not even a single word are spoken.

“Can you sleep with me just once? I will miss you.” Tsuna whispers. He nodded lying on the bed hugging and kissing Tsuna on his lip. “Buonanotte amore mio.”(good night my Love) 

He dials fast to call that baka.  
“Iemitsu! Just visit your wife! Now! I don't care that you are busy. I promise your son. And guess what. He forgives you. Bye.” He ends his call.

“Why can't I shot myself to be there but I also promised you to protect our family...” He gently touches the grave.

“Here lies Tsuna Sawada Always forgiving and making them families. We will remember your embrace forever in our hearts. ”

Renato gently grasped his ring kissing one last time disappearing into dark world. Protecting them from far away.


	8. Letter

Hayato and others finally came into their boss/lover(Rentao) 's office whereas he work.

All in POV thoughts;

Hayato POV;  
It been a few years that I've came into the boss room. It brings me back painful past that he... No I'm also partially to blame too as I force him to make a promise that will always broke everytime. But why only this promised broke while other didn't that tsuna fulfill the promise... I broke down to tears that I never hide this time. 

Takeshi POV;  
Looking at hayato reminds me of... I couldn't bear to say his name. He is one who save me and promise. I... Know that promise always break off so many times yet, he is only a person who kept promise as a true words to us. Family, friends and protectors. I looked outside the window while standing here... The sunset... So beautiful. 

Lambo POV;  
I've grown into a teen. I'm not childish anymore since you are already... I will always be childish for you is because I love how you always spoiled me a bit and is so warmed to my heart. I'm mature for you to know that you will be proud of me right? 

Hibari POV;  
... Wao  
(Failed omnivore, getting killed by enemy.)   
Wao hn...   
(Protect us is your weakness. Still... I'm proud of you. I... Will remember your promise...) 

Ryohei POV;  
Onii-san... You promise, to... No I'm the one is a fault here. I'm so gullible and guilty as you only never refuse my fight. I should... Know earlier that it was a bad feelings... Why must you? 

Chrome POV;  
Bossy, I'm so healthy that your wish is finally granted. I don't need illusion for my empty organs. Mukuro is happy that how healthy I'm. 'Sniff' i'm really happy but what is your wish...? 

Mukuro POV;  
I was shocked the day that doctor shamal is visiting us about the chrome's missing organs can be restore using private donor. Please don't tell me that is yours... I know it was your wish but please tell me it not yours right? 

Renato POV;  
Seeing all his members making me want to frown and tilted my fedora hat.   
How are you my beloved. Have you been well in sky. I've been a true to your promise that I will protect them in the darkness without others knowing.   
But why never tell them including me that you will be...   
And you are happy as long as they are true to promise right my beloved dearest Tsuna. 

3rd POV,  
Renato see something amiss at the table on top of the drawer as his eyes are narrowed.   
I ask mukuro and chrome release that illusion on that table. Both of them look at the table and release the illusion immediately without any hesitation. What shocked them is a lone envelope contains letter. Renato shook his head and went forward to take envelope to open letter inside contain eight. He gave to each member and himself too. 

Hayato POV;  
I take from him and read as he dread as he read.   
Dear Hayato,   
I'm sure that in past few years, you are still feeling remorseful. Anyway I'm proud of you to encourage to confess feelings to Takeshi, tho he is still a slow-thought (He blushed when he saw that name). I'm really happy for you and do forgive me for why I cannot promise you. It is a fraud of making contract to combine allies. And yes I know that I'm going to die. I have no regrets that you can do well without me.  
Always remember that the sky and storm are together.   
From friend, brother Tsuna  
I choke and sobbed at my letter.

Takeshi POV;  
I just haha him and grateful to take letter, but I can't help but feeling like a dread from letter.  
Dear Takeshi,   
I'm sure you just stop laughing and using fake smile again. (I frowned that he was true). Anyways I'm very happy for you to know that you and hayato are together. Do keep laughing for real.  
I know they schemes from the start.   
The sky will always watch you over the rain.   
From true friend brother Tsuna  
I smile sadly as I clutch a bit on sides. 

Lambo POV;  
I take quietly because I'm have been mature lot.   
Dear Lambo,   
How are things for you to know that you to experience the true child experience? I know that you still keeping my promise to you as I'm proud of you. Do remember asking maman for grape candy. They been lying as I know.   
The sky and lighting are together.   
From your brother Tsuna  
I will... Keep promise forever since it is last wish from you. 

Hibari POV;  
I snatched from him since I want to know what does he say.   
Dear Hibari,   
How is your life protecting under your territory? I know that you might thinking that I may be baka(stupid) but no, i... Actually know about it all the times.   
The sky always together with cloud.   
From your strong carnivore Tsuna  
Wao wao hnn... (Ba... Ka. And will keep promise you told me one last time...) 

Ryohei POV;  
I stared at the letter he give me. I used to be loudmouth but now I'm quiet...   
Dear Ryohei,   
I may have guessed that you are not loudmouth anymore due to me right? I'm sure your sis might've worried about you and I sincerely hope you to be normal as nature.  
The sun will shine brightly around sky.   
From your fighter Tsuna  
Tsuna... I will gladly keep promise forever. 

Chrome POV;  
I shyly take from him as I read making me feel like I lost my precious bossu.   
Dear Chrome,  
Have you been wandering why you've been so healthy ever since in operation with shamal? Because I told shamal before I died, I told him to give you my half organs. Please don't be sad as it is my will to do.  
The sky will combine half mist.   
I chocked a sob and tears coming down from my eyes nonstop. I rubbed bossu organs to remember to take care. 

Mukuro POV;  
I sneers at him as I take letter  
Dear mukuro, I see you know I donated my organs to your precious chrome because it is my will to do. As long as she is happy and I'm happy. Do keep up the good works and always remember in your heart that is  
The sky will combine other half mist into sky misty.   
I see that last words... You mean that you will watch us at the sky...   
A lone tear flow down quietly. 

Renato POV;  
Damn my lover, why you ask mist user to hide your letter before you died. They took letter containing the name to know which letter for whom.  
I read mine,   
Dear renato,   
I... I... No... Forgive me for not telling you that why I can't tell you. I've know that making enemy allies are fraud and I cannot escape my fate forever. Always remember in your heart that I accept you and wear my wedding ring you've given me one last time. You make me so happy and special. You know even since my father is not always there for me and I see you as father figure but turned into love. I'm really happy that you smile just for me making like lovestruck. I will be there for you in your heart.   
ti amerò per sempre (I will always love you forever)   
Sun is always be there for sky.   
There Is a tear marks and hidden meaning on last word.   
So you will watch us on sky.   
I tilt my fedora hat to hide my tears.   
Amore mio mi mancherai per sempre nel mio cuore (My love I will miss you forever in my heart) I mumbled.


	9. New noticed

https://mobile.twitter.com/bitch_motel/status/1229320310211694592

I don't have to worry that this is already taken down and have to locked my story into private

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing fanfic, through I did post on wattpad, it is quite popular there and I want to give you all a chance to read here if you don't like wattpad to read :)


End file.
